This invention relates in general to conditional access systems and, more specifically, to detecting modifications to information within a content receiver.
Cable television (TV) providers distribute video streams to subscribers by way of conditional access (CA) systems. CA systems distribute video streams from a headend of the cable TV provider to a set top box associated with a subscriber. The headend includes hardware that receives the video streams and distributes them to the set top boxes within the CA system. Select set top boxes are allowed to decode certain video streams according to entitlement information sent by the cable TV provider to the set top box. In a similar way, other video program providers use satellite dishes to wirelessly distribute video content to set top boxes.
Video programs are broadcast to all set top boxes, but only a subset of those boxes are given access to specific video programs. For example, only those that have ordered a pay per view boxing match are allowed to view it even though every set top box may receive the match. Once a subscriber orders the pay per view program, an entitlement message is broadcast in encrypted form to all set top boxes. Only the particular set top box the entitlement message is intended for can decrypt it. Inside the decrypted entitlement message is a key that will decrypt the pay per view program. With that key, the set top box decrypts the pay per view program as it is received in real-time.
The set top boxes are located remotely from cable TV provider and are susceptible to hacking by pirates attempting to steal content. As those skilled in the art appreciate, set top boxes incorporate elaborate security mechanisms to thwart the efforts of pirates. However, these security mechanisms are occasionally circumvented by pirates who hack the set top boxes. Accordingly, methods for remotely detecting modification to the security mechanisms are desired.
In the Figures, similar components and/or features have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type are distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the second label.